The Lost Gentleman
by Franada-Girl97
Summary: They are us, but at the same time so very different. They can't suffer the injuries we can, but have a lot more physical strength. They were created in a lab, and were only ever meant to be used as back up for if we died. But things didn't end like that, they want us out of the picture, and they're starting with you, America. Rated T for language, violence, and minor themes. USUK


**Franada-Girl97**- FUUUU- I am SOOOO sorry I have been inactive...I have been stuck with AP work for AGES!

**England**- What about your other stories?

**Franada-girl97**- Good news, I should be updating them HOPEFULLY now that I am on fall break ^^

**America**- what is this one about anyways?

**Franada-girl97**- Now, won't we just have to wait and see?

**Japan**- ...she only owns the story.

**The Lost Gentleman**

**Ch.1: That Day...**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was the average day in the wet town of London on the small, but powerful British Isle's. Rain pouring down from the dark clouds that covered the heavens, and a thick layer of fog covered the streets of London.

And as usual, a certain Brit was out on his way to store for whatever products he needed this time...most likely something one of his siblings threw away or something, weather it was on purpose or not is a mystery.

**England's P.O.V**

"I wanted to scold her...but then I would get a lecture about how it's wrong to yell at a girl...", I said to myself as I walked into the small, but well supplied local market here in London. Dripping water allover the floor due to having to ride a bike here since our families car was in the shop for an oil change.

You see, my younger sister, the personification of Northern Ireland, accidently poured my orange tea box into our sink while it was full of water...which is why I was here searching my favorite orange tea in my favorite brand, Earl Grey.

"Will, this be all?", the cashier asked as I walked up to the clear check out, only to look out of the window to notice someone standing there in the now pouring rain and lightning. That couldn't be...

"That'll be-"

"Here. Keep the change.", I told her sternly as I gave her a ten dollar bill, picked up my bag, and ran straight out of the store. That couldn't be...

**America's P.O.V**

"Grazie for letting me stay over here~ Even after all the crap from back then.", Italy, the brightest one of our group as he watched the rain fall outside.

"Dude, it's no problem", I told him as I out some of my own cloths into my closet. Still trying to understand why he wanted to come to me. "That was totally years ago. Plus, your country was bad, but at least you didn't bomb me."

"...So you hate Japan?"

"Of course not...", I said as I sat down with him since I had nothing better to do."It's just...if I can go without hating him, I most certainly don't hate you man."

"I see...", he was saying until I saw his eye's go wide as he continued to look out of the window. And then he started to scream. "NO! Your suppose to be gone!"

"ITALY! WHAT THE HELL!?"

H-huh?", he questioned as he looked around, and I looked out the window, and from the corner of my eye, saw someone run away. The person was mostly hidden by the pouring rain, but I was at least able to see these pair of bright purple eye's.

"Dude...it was probably just my bro trying to scare me..."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yea dude, I'll even go check for you", I told him as I walked out of my room with my hoodie, and headed towards the front door to check for the kid. Man, and I'm easily afraid Iggy...

"H-huh?", I questioned to myself as I noticed an envelope sitting on the steps of my front porch...I have a mail box. Why wasn't it on my porch, and not in my mail box?

"What is in...", I was saying until I actually opened it, and saw the contents. It was a simple piece of paper. But what was written o it truly baffled me.

WaTCH ouT FoR YouR DeaReST oNe'S

"W-what does this mean?", I questioned as I ran back inside since I wanted to call C...Canaidia? And of course, Eng-

Wait...WHY OF COURSE HIM!? I'm not worried...yea...I'll see all of them tomorrow at our meeting at my place...

**England's P.O.V**

"That can't be him...that can't...", I told myself as I continued speeding down the sidewalk and chasing this man I saw earlier.

A man with a very familiar ahoge.

"STOP!", I screamed as we both got down an ally, and we reached a dead end. And then I ran over to him and pushed him against the wall. "AMERICA! What were you doing spying on me like that!?"

"Sorry.", the man in front of me said, a huge smirk appearing on his face all the sudden. "But I'm not who you think I am...and watch your back."

"Wha- MPMH!", I cried out as my voice became muffled from a cloth over my mouth. A cloth that obviously had something on it due to it's smell. And even as I tried to struggle, my body just kept on getting weaker and weaker until I could barely keep my eye's open.

"Oh, and by the way...", he told me as he walked over to me, his hood coming off to reveal that he really wasn't Alfred, just based off his gleaming red eye's. "I'm not America...for now."

And then it all went black...

**The Next Day**

**America's Meeting place**

**America's P.O.V**

"America...you probably were pranked with that note...", my brother told me as the meeting was coming to a close, and I told him about the weird note I got, "I'm right here, and England is over there..."

"He is...", His brother, Scotland, said as he looked over in his younger brother's direction, "But why has he had that hood over his head this entire time?"

"Hey America."

I turned around swiftly hearing that voice in my ear, and noticed a guy with strawberry blond hair, and these blue eye's with a tad bit of pink in them...what creped the shit out of me was he...was wearing the hoodie Iggy had been wearing the entire time.

"I'm sorry can't continue to trick you guy's...but I must take my leave~", he said as he messed with my hair, and started walking away "Oh, and about that little note America~ This might help you a lot."

And he ran out before we could do anything, giggling like a maniac.

"What's in here any way's?", I asked as I picked up the piece of paper that I soon realized was a photo.

And as if on cue, lightning roared outside as I looked down on the picture...

"AAAAHHH!"

**Franada-girl97-** And there Ch.1 ^^

**England**- WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME ALL THE TIME!?

**Franada-girl97**- I don't know DX Don't yell at me!

**France**- At least nothing bad happens to you necessarily in her Halloween story T_T

**Franada-girl97**- SHH! No spoilers!

**America**-...R&R for quicker updates...or...at least a shot at quicker updates...she has a life...


End file.
